Comfort
by 0.lumia.0
Summary: For day one of RinShi week! Shiemi tries to think of a way to pay Rin back for all that he's done for her.


_let me just start by saying that I am very far behind_ _in both the anime and manga. so if anything in my story is already touched on in the anime or manga, I apologize_!

* * *

Shiemi noticed Rin's attitude had changed recently. He went from his usual brash, outspoken self to this new quiet, reserved Rin. And she didn't like it.

She wasn't the only one who noticed. Shiemi would hear their classmates talk in hushed voices that something seemed wrong with the half demon.

Shiemi didn't like seeing her friend upset. He was the first one who helped her break out of her shell. When he saw her in her grandma's garden, he actually approached her, unlike others their age who would ignore that awkward girl in the garden. He also looked after her when he thought that their female classmates were using her. Those were only a few times out of many that Rin had helped her. And what had she done for him? The blonde girl shook her head sadly as she realized she couldn't recall doing a thing in return for him. Sure, she did little things like occasionally bring him homemade treats or help him with his homework, but that hardly constituted for all that he did for her.

Shiemi frowned as she racked her brain, trying to think of a way to repay Rin for all that he'd done, especially since he seemed to need her support at this time. As she absently walked through the halls at the academy, she heard voices coming from a room. She wasn't one to snoop, but when she heard Rin's name, she had to eavesdrop. Maybe these people knew what was wrong with him.

"-not only hard on you, but also your brother. I've read the full report of what happened that night and I know it must've been traumatizing for Rin. I can't imagine encountering Satan, having your adoptive father-who you've come to know as your real father-die, and almost being sucked into Gehenna all in one night. And from what I've heard, he had only just learned about demons and Gehenna that very day. I'm honestly surprised your brother hasn't needed some form of counseling after that event."

Shiemi's eyes widened at the words. She knew very little about Rin's past. The most he would tell her was that he, like her, was an outcast as a child. The blonde girl felt her hands begin to shake.

"I know, but my brother is stubborn. He probably thinks counseling would be a sign of weakness." There was a sigh. "I guess I should just come to expect that he'll fall into a slump every year at this time."

That was it. Shiemi could try to offer herself as a way for Rin to vent. Granted, she already was the first person he went to when he had problems, but, like Yukio had mentioned, Rin was stubborn and didn't talk about his feelings very often.

Shiemi began to run in the direction of the dorms to find Rin. The thought that her friend was bottling up all of these emotions made her sad; he needed to let them all out. She swallowed the fear that he might disregard her or take her offer as a joke. She had to be brave.

She didn't have to run far to find Rin. As she turned a corner, she saw him slowly walking in her direction. She gasped slightly, but he didn't seem to notice her. He was too busy staring a hole into the floor.

"R-Rin!" She exclaimed. He looked up and Shiemi saw a miserable look in his eyes for a brief moment before he put on his usual tough guy look. She froze, unsure of what to say. Her face began to heat up and her eyes began to sting.

 _Be brave! Do this for Rin!_ She thought as she gave herself a single nod. The duo approached each other until they were standing in front of one another.

"What's up?" Rin asked, dully. Shiemi frowned. She didn't like seeing Rin like this. Even if others would say he was typically too emotional and loud, she liked that because that's what made Rin Rin!

"I...I, well. If you ever n-need to talk to someone, I-I just want you t-to know I'm always here f-for you." The blonde stuttered out. She cringed inwardly at the lack of confidence she held.

It seemed to have worked, however. Rin's face went from stone cold to softening a bit, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. "Th-thanks, Shiemi."

That should've been enough for her, but the blonde girl found she couldn't hold her tongue. Before she knew it, words spilled from her mouth.

"Because you're an amazing person, Rin. You shouldn't ever feel sad. There are so many people that admire you and wish they had the strength that you do. I know, because I'm one of them. Even though you're a half demon, I don't care. You're my friend! I knew you as my friend before I knew you as the son of Satan, and I'm not going to let that bother me. Anytime something is bothering you, please come talk to me. You shouldn't let your emotions bottle up because that can be really bad! I know that it's-"

Rin placed a finger to Shiemi's lips. At first she panicked that he was trying to shut her up because her words upset him. But when a smile formed on his lips, her eyes widened.

"Thank you, Shiemi." Rin began to speak as he lowered his finger from her mouth. "Your words mean a lot to me. I...I consider you to be one of my best friends, so I appreciate it. Especially at this moment."

He didn't elaborate on what he meant by that, but Shiemi knew that it was related to the incident that happened with Satan and his father. She gave the demon a single nod and a smile.

"So, uh...do you want me to walk you home?" Rin asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I would like that!" Shiemi said with a smile.

Both teenagers walked down the hallway with red faces. The words that Shiemi spoke to Rin gave him the comfort of knowing that she would always have his back and be there for him, no matter what situation he got himself into.


End file.
